I Have Fallen In Love
by icy manipulator
Summary: with the same woman... three times... HL fic. (reposted with minor revision)


_DISCLAIMER: The following work of Fan Fiction is based upon the Harry Potter Universe which is the work of J.K. Rowling. Likewise, the song from which the idea and title for this story sprung forth from was a poem by B. Aquino which was transcribed to song by J.M. Chan. No infringement of either copyright or financial gain is intended by this work._

_ The Author owns nothing of the Known or Cannon Characters in this work. Except, perhaps, the idea for this story._

**I Have Fallen In Love**

**(with the same woman… Three times.)**

Rev 1.0

They say that when a person is on the brink of death, his entire life will flash by before his eyes.

Maybe because it gives you the chance to repent for anything you've done wrong or probably, for one to judge himself if he had lived a meaningful life… with no regrets.

Death is not new to me… I've faced it once to many times in my life… don't get me wrong; I hadn't become callous or uncaring. I don't want to die, but it would seem my destiny to court death till it claims me… or most likely, this 'thing' which makes me always try to do what's right…

Too many times I've seen my life to that point flash by and here I am again wondering if I could cheat death once more…

Once more, so that I can look into her eyes again and feel her warm embrace… and maybe fall inlove again for a third time, a fourth and a fifth… ad infinitum…

**_I have fallen in love, with the same woman three times._**

**_ In a day spanning nineteen years, of tearful joys,_**

**_ And joyful tears…_**

****

Has it really been nineteen years? Time has passed by so quickly that I haven't noticed.

Maybe that was how it is when you're in love. I really never knew how, let alone know _what_ love was until that fateful day when I wouldn't have to share my life with that old snake.

Looking back to that day… it appeared to be that start of a glorious summer, the end of our seventh year. My best friends and I are about to start the rest of our lives… but then, Voldemort and his Deatheaters came…

My victory was bittersweet…

On that day I've lost the best friends I've ever known and the only family I thought I'd be able to go home to…

Truly… "_neither can live while the other survives"_ – I've been too slow to kill him, but in the end I did, but not without that godforsaken bastard Tom Riddle messing up my life for the last time.

When the battlefield stilled and smoked had cleared, I lay there thinking, No… watching my life pass by… with every second that ticked so too does the blood flow out with each beat of my dying heart.

At the moment, I have expected to slip away… I see her face above me. Her long blond locks streaked with grey and brown daintily framed her face. Her silvery eyes so warm and inviting that I fought…

_I Fought to Live!_

**_I loved her first when she was young  
Enchanting and vibrant, eternally new  
She was brilliant, fragrant and cool as the morning dew_**

****

****

I won!

From that day, I promised my self to keep on winning, even if just to gaze into those eyes.

…and she… she has rewarded me by making me see things through those eyes I fell in love with… she made me believe in magic… as magic was meant to be.

- my life flashes by again as I remember…

With angel's hair and fairy wings… of prince and princesses… of fairy tales…

_…In a grassy meadow, a man with raven black hair and startlingly green eyes whirled around a silvery-eyed maiden with dirty-blond hair, her laughter echoing across the field only to stop as they fell into the ground and shared a blissful kiss…_

… and, diamond rings…

_…A tall and lanky red-haired man and the same raven haired one standing nervously beside each other… the latter suddenly stiffening but then breaking into a still nervous grin as he saw the maiden walk towards him, her face though hidden behind a veil of white was aglow with happiness…_

I Lived!

****

**_  
I fell in love with her the second time_**

**_When first she bore her child and mine  
She's always by my side, the source of my strength  
Helping to turn the tide…_**

****

****

Just as I thought that life couldn't get better…

"I'm pregnant" she says as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Every time I think back to the day our little James was born, make me believe more in this thing called Love.

- and Remembered…

_…The fire was dancing bright and merrily in the fireplace… the tree was deck out in ornaments or red and blues and gold, presents neatly tucked in a haphazard fashion underneath… children were playing and prancing and laughing all around, excited for tomorrow events… a boy of eleven, twin girls of nine, another girl not six years old, a boy of three and a baby of maybe a year and half. Looking proudly over them were the same man and woman, their children all sharing their features…_

A greater magic than any other, is an understatement. The creation of life… through love… is the epitome of magic.

Oh, how Muggles miss so much!

I wouldn't even realize it was so, if it weren't for the fact that I know and can do magic, to say that holding a little baby, my own flesh and blood, is more magical than anything else there is… Yes, even more than flying a broomstick!

And, as I look into the eyes of my love as she lay there looking on at our son and I… I couldn't believe (though I should've known better) that you can fall even more inlove.

**_But, there were candles to burn._**

**_The world was my concern, but the home was her domain._**

**_And the people were mine, but the children were hers, to maintain._**

****

****

But ofcourse, being Harry James Evans Potter doesn't mean I can have a happily ever after. Though my destiny was Luna… My Fate is to fight against the darkness.

And so begins another saga of my legend, as I fought an altogether different foe… the corruption of the Ministry of Magic.

It's been five years then since I killed the Dark Tosser, but his shadow remains… I thought with him gone, everything would fall back into place. But, no…

It was the beginnings of a bloody civil war within the wizarding world… though I no longer fight physically… I've sworn off fighting and killing – there's been too much already – I fought the opposition's battles on the Wizarding Council's floor.

A talent I never knew I had… Public Speaking, My temper was as volatile as any Weasely, my mind (so they say) reminiscent of Granger… it was the least I could do to honor them – Keep on fighting for what's right, for what I believe in… in a way the three of us did before… with Strategy, Brilliance and Sheer Bravery…

****

****

**_And it was in those eighteen years and a day,_**

**_That I was detained, forced in prison to stay._**

**_Suddenly she's our sole support,_**

**_Source of comfort, our wellspring of Hope._**

**_On her Shoulders fell the burden of life._**

****

****

And so it was, I fought for the people's rights while my love ruled our home.

What could I have done without her?... nothing, she is my pillar of strength and nothing proved it better than now as I shiver in this cold cell.

The ministry has seized everything we had nine months ago, and with me in here, she's the only one our we can count on to do what I did before, as well as look after our family…

****

- I can hear fireworks outside, the ministry is probably celebrating my execution day…

A loud explosion shook the entire building. Harry ducked under the old spring bed which he slept on but was a little late as a huge piece of ceiling plaster fell on his head.

Everything went black…

****

"Harry, love… wakeup." Luna said tenderly as he cradled her husband's battered form in her arms… "nothing can hurt you now… you're safe, with me…" she cooed into his ear as tears fell.

"Luna?" Harry said in a groggy whisper… "What…"

"Hush, my love… it's time you rested, you've done everything you could… it's now our turn to rescue you…"

As I look again, into those silver pools, warmth again enters me as memories flooded in again… of her… of silver peals of laughter as we rolled on that grassy meadow under the warmth of the spring sun…

**_I fell in love again with the same woman the third time_**

**_Looming from the battle her courage will never fade.  
Amidst the hardships she has remained  
Undaunted and unafraid_**

**_She is calm and composed. She is God's lovely maid._**

AN

To the readers of WofT…

Let's see how sharp you guys are… spot anything familiar?

BTW, The sole Weasely survivor is Percy…

Challenge: I think the plot has promise… But I don't have the time to do so. So, is anyone interested into making this into a full blown multi chaptered Fic? If anyone is, tell me, 'cause there are some important things that needs to be in that story, for it to integrate with my other two fics (WotF and HN) (hint!!!) ;-)


End file.
